After An Apocalypse
by Mythological-Phenomenon
Summary: In 2028, there happened an Apocalypse. A lot of people died, but those, who lived, moved to England, where they will be under protection of other Gods. Norse Gods. From Norway and Russia, they come to protect the demigods, to train them and to show the worlds they hadn't ever thought about.
1. Chapter 1

"_Look_,_ I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary..."_

"But why, daddy?" I asked. He said, "Don't interrupt me, Bia, then you'll know why".

"Yeah, Baby Bia, don't interrupt dad. Besides, you've heard this story for three times already!"

"That's because you are always at school and I'm not, Luke!" I answered.

"Okay, children, go to sleep. Good night, darlings!" my dad said.

When Luke fell asleep, I climbed out of my bed and took a big blue notebook. I sat near the window, opened the notebook on the first page and began reading it.

_07.14.2028. 11.44 pm_

_'Umm... That's kinda silly, writing my thoughts in a stupid notebook, but I have to. Well, let's begin from the beginning. __ha-ha, funny.__ My name's Bianca Jackson, I'm eight years old. I have blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Also I have a fourteen-years-old brother. He has grey eyes and dark hair. His name is Luke, and he is in love. __Later, about this later.__ My dad's name is Percy. Percy Jackson. And he is cool.__ My teacher is in love with him, but that doesn't matter.__ And my mom, Annabeth Jackson, died seven days ago._

_Now we live in London. I go to school with Luke and our friends. My best friend is Jonathan Grace. He lives in a maison voisine. Oops, sorry. In the nearest house. He taught me French and German, so now I can switch between these languages without noticing it._

_Jonny's sister, Emily, is dating my brother. Dad is not happy about this relationship, but he can't say no, because Amy (Emy?) lost both of her parents, and she and Jonny (or Johnny? can't spell these names) live with uncle Leo and little Nicole._

_Oh, I feel better. Guess that was not a bad idea, to write my thoughts down. So, thanks, Diary, and good night._

_07.15.2028. 10.23 am_

_This will be short. I'm on English classes now and I don't have much time to write. The thing is, I had a dream. A bad dream. There was my dad, who was about 12 years old, uncle Grover (who's in Canada now) and granny Sally. They were in a car, and grandma was driving fast. Very fast. Behind them I could see a big shadow which was moving after the car. And then, a lighting stroke the car. Then I woke up. Tell me, Diary, do I have to talk to dad about this?_

_07.15.2028. 10.30 am_

_Oh, no, forget it. It's so scary! I won't tell dad. Maybe._

The next page was ripped out. Who did it? I don't know. I looked at the clock and was shocked: it was 2 in the morning! Quickly I showed the notebook in my bag and climbed in the bed. Immediately I fell asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, our room was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2 The past

_"I am 28, and I had a wonderful life until that day. Annabeth, my wife, gave birth to a girl two years ago. We decided to name her after my best friend's sister, Bianca. After her birth we moved to New York (we were living in Las Vegas, far from the Camps and monsters), closer to my mom._

_After a year Annie taught our girl how to read and talk, but it was hard. I suppose, little Bia has my Seaweed Brains._

_And then, another year later, something awful happened. Hera, the Queen of the Gods, took my baby somewhere. She said,'A girl like her father, she will unite the legends', and vanished. Annabeth couldn't stop crying, so we had to go to Camp Half-Blood, where all Greeks and Romans were living._

_When we got there, the first thing we saw was Luke trying to comfort Emily Grace. Then he saw us and yelled, "Go to the Big House! Chiron's waiting for you!"_

_We ran to the house and went inside, where we saw a centaur, a man with blonde hair and a woman with long brown hair, who was crying. I recognised Jason and Piper Grace. I thought, what are they doing here, but then Chiron said, "Hello, Percy, Annabeth. Welcome back."_

_Chiron told us that our friends' problem was exactly like ours. Johnathan, their younger son (about the same age as Bianca), was stolen from his bed three hours ago. He said that we won't find them, because Hera didn't say where she took our kids. The girls tried to tell Chiron that they have to find them, but the centaur didn't change his mind._

_When we exited the Big House, I noticed, that the weather was worse than when we came here. There were dark grey clouds all over the sky, and it was much colder. Very much._

_We went to the dining pavilion and sat at the same table. I ordered a slice of pepperoni and a blue lemonade (after all these years I still love blue), but I couldn't eat. All I could do is think about this Gods' plan to take our children somewhere. But I took a couple of bites to show Annie that I'm okay._

_After dinner we went to our cabins to sleep. Piper went with Jay and Annie went to my cabin. When we got there, I took a shower, changed and immediately fell asleep."_

_'_Wow, Percy, you're far more better at writing now! I think that when you finish this book, you can print it too and sell it like the others! But I don't think that many people will like such a sad story...'

'It's not a story, actually. This book is more like a diary with stories about things that happened in real life. My life, Sasha.'

'Your li... What?! Do you want to say that all these things, monsters and Greek and Roman Gods, exist? Are you -

'Yes, they do exist. No, I'm not crazy. Did I answer all your questions?'

'Oh, you're better at sarcasm, too. Though, not as good as me, Замечательная и прекрасная Russian girl.'

'Yeah, okay, I need to go. Bye.' With these words I came out of the café where worked this girl. She became my friend shortly after... No, don't think about it. Just don't. Ah, okay. Maybe I'll feel better.

_" __Chapter 2. The New Girl_

_Five years later._

_I was sleeping in our bedroom when Annabeth's phone rang. My wife woke up immediately and took the phone._

_'Hello, Valdez. How am I? Oh, I was fine, until you called. Do you understand that it is not good to call people at four in the morning?! And why do we have to go to Camp at this time?.. Oh, okay. We're coming.' She hang up the phone and turned to me._

_'We have to go to the Camp. Now.'_

_'I heard that', I said, 'but why? Did Leo tell you?'_

_'Well, there is a new girl at Camp. And she doesn't remember anything, just like you didn't. And she doesn't speak with anyone because of that. So Chiron decided to call you and Jason, because you both know what it feels like and, maybe, she'll talk to you', she answered._

_'And why is it so important?'_

_'Chiron thinks that this girl knows where our children are'_

_Chapter 3. The Prophecy._

_The girl's name was Anna, and she didn't understand a word we said. Anna kept crying and muttering some things like: "Почему... почему я? Они могли взять кого-нибудь другого! Постарше!"_

_It took us about an hour to calm her down and ask her about her life. It was strange, but she answered in English, only with a heavy British accent._

_'I do not remember who I am, where I live and what I like to do, so please, do not ask me these questions'._

_'Okay... But if you try to concentrate, you'll remember something,' Jason said hopefully._

_'Like what? What do you want from me?'_

_'Well, five years ago two children went missing. Now they're about eight years old. They both have blonde hair, but a boy has blue eyes and the girl has green eyes', said Chiron,'so their parents want to get them back and they'll appreciate every advice you'll give them.'_

_'Но если я ничего не помню, как я могу что-то им посоветовать?!'_

_'Sorry? We don't understand your strange language, girl', said an unknown voice. Though, it was not so unfamiliar..._

_'Mom! What are you doing here?' asked Annabeth._

_'I'm here to give a Quest to three demigods. Rachel, if you please.'_

_Our Oracle came in the centre of the room, and the green smoke began to swirl around her._

**_'Three half-bloods: Roman, Greek and Norse_**

**_Will wake a very powerful force,_**

**_Which shall unite the three old foes,_**

**_But after that to Hell it goes._**

**_And then there'll be a war again_**

**_Where die a lot of men._**

**_All the Legends, all the Myths_**

**_There are that kids will miss._**

**_But after the war, when the hope is gone,_**

**_The forgotten god to help will come_**

**_You'll solve this problem and the rest_**

**_In the Gateway to the West'_**

_'Umm... That was long...', I said,'so, we need three people for the prophecy'._

_'Yes', said Chiron,'and I think that Anna, Jason and Percy should go. Do you agree, girls?'_

_'Okay, yes'._

_'Well, then tomorrow at eight in the morning I'll wait you at the Big House. We need to discuss the prophecy.'_

* * *

**_Autor's note:_**

**_There are some Russian frases, so I wanted to give a translation._**

**_Замечательная и прекрасная - Awesome and wonderful_**

**_Почему... Почему я? Они могли взять кого-нибудь другого! Постарше! - Why... Why me? The could've taken somebody else! Older!_**

**_Но если я ничего не помню, как я могу что-то им посоветовать? - But if I don't remember anything, how can I give them an advice on something?_**

**_So, Percy is writing a book about his adventures. I know it sounds strange, but he did it for Annabeth._**

**_And Anna is about seventeen - eighteen, that's why she wanted someone older to be instead if her._**

**_And I need to know what you think about my story. It can be only one word or something bigger. But please, I just need to know that somebody is reading this thing. :)_**

**_All the best,_**

**_Phenom_**


End file.
